Tumblr prompts
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Title says it, here you'll find short scenes I have been asked for on tumblr. There is Clace, Malec, Sizzy, Jules and Emma, Blackthornes, etc... Hope you like them ;)
1. Chapter 1

He was awoken suddenly to a weight on his torso.

"Wake up sleepyhead! Time to get going!"

Simon groaned and tried to roll over. It wasn't even light out for christ's sake! For whatever reason, his parabatai's boyfriend had it engrained into his silly, athletic mind that they were going to go work out. How Jace even had the energy to stand at this time in the morning was beyond Simon.

"Unless you want to run in the heat I suggest you get up now." And with that he threw the blankets off him, leaving Simon shivering in the middle of the bed in just his boxer shorts.

"Bloody hell, Jace," Simon moaned. "Ten more minutes?"

"No, get up, Simon," he commanded, throwing a t-shirt and sweatpants at him. With one more groan for dramatic effect, the brunette sat up and pulled the shirt over his head.

"Wanna find my gym shoes?" He asked as he stepped into the sweatpants. "I think they're in the closet somewhere."

Jace just sighed in response and Simon couldn't hear him digging through the clothes, shoes, and empty boxes littering the floor of Simon's closet, just as you'd expect for two nineteen-year-old boys. Moments later, a clunk on the floor next to the bed, followed by a bump on Simon's shoulder signified that he had, in fact, located his little-used shoes.

"Anything else for you, princess?" He thew a pair of socks at Simon, too.

"No, should be good for now. May need you to carry me later, though."

"Oh man up," he grabbed Simon's arm after he finished tying my shoes. "It's just a run; not like I'm making you go to the gym with me. We should be home in two hours."

"Lord kill me now," Simon mumbled on the way out the door. "Remind me again why I ever agreed to this?" Jace just laughed at him.

To Jace's credit, Simon could tell he was making an effort to let him set the pace, but given the fact that he hadn't actually run since sixth year (something that only lasted a month), his pace was about a quarter of what he wanted to do.

"Can we take a rest?" Simon panted after about five minutes.

"Simon, we've gone less than a mile," he reminded him. "We're only getting started."

"I'm out of shape!" Fuck running. "I don't even REMEMBER the last time I ran!"

Jace rolled his eyes. "This is called getting back in shape. You have to be fit to be a go!"

Simon gave a strangled shout and tried to follow after him as he took off again. Fuck running.

He doesn't stopped complaining the entire time. And he had to give Jace tremendous credit because he put up with it all. When they got back to the Institute, Simon flopped down on the couch, exhausted, without even bothering to take off his shoes. Jace sat next to him and smirked.

"You did well, considering," he complimented. "Just gotta do that more often."

Simon groaned for what seemed like (and probably was) the thousandth time that day and closed his eyes. His entire body was screaming out in pain and all Simon wanted was to go back to bed. It wasn't even noon yet.

Jace let him, though. He sat quietly and looked at him as he started to drift off.

"Tomorrow," he reminded Simon.

The last thing the younger boy said before falling asleep against was, "fuck running."


	2. Chapter 2

The fall air was cool against Jace's face, but not cold enough to bother him through his blue flannel shirt.

"Duck, Jace!" He heard a shout and complied immediately, barely missing being hit in the head by an apple. He sent a glare in the direction of Isabelle, who had both throw the fruit and shouted the warning. Apparently, Jace couldn't get lost in thought for longer than a minute without chaos forming around him. Ah, the perks of spending time with his friends.

"Don't throw them, Iz," he scolded. "You're supposed to put them in your basket so we can eat them."

"Yeah! We wanna eat them!" Helen agreed, mouth already full with what Jace assumed to be multiple bites of apple.

"Spoil sport," the dark haired girl stuck her tongue out.

"They're gonna kick us out, you know," Simon reminded them as Isabelle reached for a particularly high apple. She was about an inch too short, so Simon boosted her the extra height and was rewarded with a kiss.

"Ugh, not while I'm eating!" The Blackthorne girl complained.

"You're always eating, and you are only complaining because Aline is with her mother" Isabelle threw back, before returning to her boyfriend's lips. Even Jace had to admit, they were cute, in a sickeningly mushy kind of way.

Speaking of cute. "Anyone seen Clary?" Jace directed the question at Helen, knowing he wouldn't get an answer from the other two.

Helen shrugs. "Probably around here somewhere, being relatively normal."

"Because that's the worst thing in the world," Jace mumbled, beginning to search the rows of apple trees for his missing, or hiding, girlfriend. Sometimes, Clary was too quiet for her own good and it was so easy to lose track of her amongst the whirlwind that was Izzy.

He was about to turn back and check the other way when he saw a flash of red in one of the aisles. Clary was sitting on her bucked, which was turned upside down and probably empty, with her sketchbook in her lap, clearly intent on whatever she was doing.

Jace approached him quietly, but not so quietly as to startle her. As he predicted, Clary was drawing the views in front of her, the detail never failing to amaze Jace at how talented the short girl was.

"You alright, baby?" He crouched down next to the red head, running a hand over her arm. Clary looked up with a bright smile that always left Jace dizzy.

"Yeah, just wanted to draw it, y'know? It's beautiful." The look on Clary's face when she has a pencil in her hand can only be described as complete bliss and Jace would look at it all day if he could.

"You're beautiful," he responds with, instead, adding a peck on the cheek for emphasis.

"Sap," Clary teases. "Now kiss me like you mean it."

"You know you love me," Jace is all too willing to oblige with Clary's request.

"Mmmm," Clary mumbles into the kiss. "That I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus gently curved his fingers around Alec's jaw, slowly stroking a trail down to his collar bone.

"Are you ready, Alexander?" he asked softly, looking down into his blue eyes. Alec nodded, but when he ran his hands through Magnus' hair, they were shaking.

"You sure, love?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you look like you're about to faint?"

Alec drew in a deep breath, and Magnus lifted his chin so he could see into his eyes.

"I'm okay," he said, relaxing as he sank into Magnus' arms, "I'm just a little nervous, I guess."

"I'll take care of you, you know that, right? I'm nervous too."

Alec smiled into Magnus' neck, kissing the skin there lightly. Then, he bit down, and as the warlock moaned softly, the mood shifted.

Alec pushed Magnus into the wall, still energetically nipping and kissing his neck. The older boy moaned, louder and louder, and one of his hands crept down to Alec's stomach and he ran his fingers along the inside of his waistband. Then he flipped them, pressing up against Alec and kissing him deeply, thoroughly, possessively.

Alec felt himself go weak at the knees and he arched into Magnus, fisting his shirt and crying out as the warlock's lips slipped down onto his collar bone. Magnus pulled back, and Alec pouted at the loss of contact, before realizing that suddenly he was no longer pressing up into a fully clothed Magnus, but a brief-clad one.

And then they were kissing again, Magnus' hands strong and sure on Alec's back under his shirt, both of them panting.

Magnus pulled back again, his eyes dilated and his breath coming in gasps. "Shirt, Alexander. Off. God, you're wearing too many clothes."

Alec started to unbuckle his belt and Magnus pushed his hands out of the way, tugging off his jeans and ripping off his shirt eagerly. Alec, rather than objecting to being manhandled, felt himself grow even harder. He gasped and pulled Magnus on top of him and onto the bed, and Magnus proceeded to kiss and lick his way down Alec's body, softly biting at his nipples, until the blue eyed boy was a writhing, moaning mess.

Magnus returned to Alec's mouth and kissed him hard, until Alec pulled away.

"I wangmt it right now, Magnus" he whispered, and he saw his boyfriend's eyes darken with lust.

"You absolutely sure?" Magnus asked, tenderly pushing Alec's sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

Something inside Alec melted, and he pulled Magnus back down for one more kiss, sweet but still full of desire, before answering, "I'm absolutely sure."

Magnus smiled at him, and then kissed him again. Alec almost felt drunk as he rutted up against Magnus, desperately wanting him.

Magnus pulled of his briefs, and before Alec could truly appreciate the view, his own were off too and he was flipped over, Magnus' hand firm on the small of his back. He felt Magnus trail his fingers around his hole before sliding a finger into him, and he moaned at the sudden jolt of discomfort.

"You all right, baby?" The warlock asked, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Alec shivered with arousal, and gingerly adjusted himself around Magnus' finger. Magnus curled it into him for a moment before slipping in one more. Alec drew in a sharp breath as Magnus gently began to scissor him open- all at once, where it had hurt, it felt good.

Magnus pulled out his fingers and flipped Alec one more time so he was lying on his back with his knees up and legs wrapped around Magnus' back, looking up into his intent face. Magnus towered over him, palming him and stroking him, moaning more and more desperately, and drawing all sorts of soft noises from Alec. They were both hovering at the point of orgasm when Magnus gently and very slowly slid himself into Alec, all the while looking carefully into his eyes.

The younger boy gasped and groaned at the pain, sighing, but then Magnus was fully in him, looking down at him with a question in his eyes.

"Move, please move," he gasped out, and he slowly began thrusting into him.

Alec closed his eyes tightly, it almost felt like he was being torn apart. And then, like the fingers, suddenly it felt good. Amazing. Something very right and very, very good was happening deep inside of him.

And it was Magnus, his lovely warlock, who was making him feel this way. Overwhelmed and unbelievably turned on, he felt a tear slip out of his squeezed-shut eyelids, and Magnus' thrusts slowed.

"Oh, god, Alexander, should I stop?"

Alec shook his head so quickly he was sure he lost brain cells. "No, please don't stop, don't you dare stop, please keep fucking me."

Magnus smirked at his words and began moving again, harder and faster than before, his green eyes hazy with desire. "God, you're so tight, Alec… ah oh my god."

And then they were moving together, both groaning and keening- Magnus thrusting and Alec lifting his hips to pull Magnus in deeper, clenching around him. Magnus pushed Alec's hands off his dick and took it over himslef, stroking and pulling, leaning down ot kiss Alec.

All the stimulation- Magnus inside of him, oh god, inside of him; Magnus touching him, on top of him, kissing him- all of it became too much and he felt himself grow even closer to the edge.

"Shit, I'm gonna come," he gasped out, and as Magnus gave one more powerful thrust he was carried over, crying out and clutching Magnus' shoulders tightly as he came hard, spilling into Magnus' hand. The sight of Alwc so wrecked brought Magnus, and he moaned and called Alec's name as he came inside of him.

After lying in a stupor for a moment, Magnus slowly pulled out of him and flopped onto his back, pulling Alec tightly into his side. They were both drenched in sweat, and Magnus' hand and Alec's stomach were covered in cum, but at that moment, neither of them cared.

Alec was absolutely exhausted, but he smiled up at Magnus, curling into his long body.

"I love you so much, babe."

Magnus stroked his hand through his fringe, and looked deeply into his blue eyes.

"I love you too, Alexander, so fucking much. So much." He yawned. "That was perfect. You're perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jace!" Clary giggled as Jace pushed her into the shower.

"Clary!" Jace mocked her.

"Babe, we have to go to sleep we've got breakfast with my parents early tomorrow!" Clary said, but Jace ignored her as he turned on the hot water tap. His biceps flexed as he adjusted the shower head, pointing it away from them as the water warmed.

"Yes and it is only 10:30, we've got time." Jace said, running his fingers along Clary's cheekbones.

"Fine, but no funny business, mister. I don't want to look proper fucked as we sit across a table from my parents tomorrow." The red head said with a smirk.

Jace let out a loud laugh, pulling the smaller girl's naked body to his. "I love you, you know that?" he whispered.

"Oh I know." She replied with a grin. She winked at Jace and the boy laughed once again.

"You're so cute." Jace said, leaning down to capture her lips in a slow kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, he reached up and moved the shower head so the now warm water fell down on them. Clary let out a shiver as the water washed over her muscles, feeling drops falling from Jace's arms around her waist. Then the blonde pulled away, leaning back to get a look at his fiancées face. Yes, fiancée.

"Come on, let's get washed up." Jace said, looking into Clary's eyes. The girl smiled and nodded, reaching around to grab their body wash. The two each lathered themselves up with the foaming gel, and took turns rinsing off. Jace watched with a fond smile and shampoo lathered in his hair as Clary danced around the small shower, singing Journey's Don't Stop Believing and dramatically dancing along. Once she caught Jace looking at her, she hid herself behind the water stream and seductively lathered up her shoulders and chest with the gel.

Her seductive attempt was cut short though, when she erupted into a wave of giggles. Soon the two were both laughing. Clary with her head thrown back, and Jace's shoulders raised, eyes squinted up.

"I love you so much, oh girl." Jace giggled.

"Hey babe, can you wash my hair?" Clary suddenly asked. Jace looked up at her with raised eyebrows from his spot under the water stream. As he ran his fingers through her hair, more shampoo rinsed out.

"Why can't you do it, miss?" Jace asked her.

"Because it feels good when you do it…" Clary said, eyes wide and questioning.

"Fine bub, just this time." Jace said, putting the shampoo into his hand and beginning to rub it into Clary's scalp.

He hummed out I'll Stand By You as his fingers massaged her scalp, and she smiled blissfully. She could fall asleep to Jace's humming, and when the boy even touched her she felt at peace. Her shoulders raised up and she moaned lightly as Jace's lips found their way to her neck from his spot standing behind Clary. He pressed feathery light kisses from her shoulder all the way to where her pulse was beating on her neck, and then up her jaw.

Once his lips met Clary's, the red head turned her head to kiss Jace over her shoulder. The kiss was slow and wet, the warm water still streaming down them and rinsing Clary's hair of shampoo. Jace pulled away with a final peck to his fiancée's lips, and turned off the tap before stepping out to grab a large towel. He wrapped them both up, and they walked together clumsy from exhaustion to their bed after brushing their teeth and pulling on a pair of boxers and shirts. The minutes passed in silence as they started drifting off.

"Babe," Clary's sleepy voice said, and Jace hummed in response, half asleep himself. "You should get a haircut soon. You're starting to slick it back like Justin Timberlake." She mumbled. Jace's eyebrows furrowed in confusion because that was Clary's last conscious thought before she fell asleep? He let out a sleepy chuckle.

"Okay baby, I will. Good night, love you." He reached a hand out to trace the contours of Clary's face lightly before moving his other hand down to lightly trace the small of her back from her spot on Jace's chest.

A satisfied hum sounded from the small girl on his chest and she nodded sleepily. "I love you too Jace, goodnight." She breathed out, before the world became darkness around her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Honey, I'm home!" Yelled a deep voice, echoing through the flat. The young boy quickly shot up from his nap on the couch in the living room and shook his head, clearing his head.

"Alexander?" Magnus said confused as to where he was. He shook the plastic 'London Loves LA' bag. "I got you something!" He said drawing out the 'something'.

"In the living room!" Alec yelled back sitting up ruffling his messy hair. Magnus walked into the room with a happy smirk on his face. He was hiding something behind his back. Alec raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Oh no, what'd you do now." Alec said standing up, stretching.

Magnus giggled to himself, Alec looked at him fondly.

"Will you put this on for me?" Magnus said holding out the bag. Alec gave him a skeptical look.

"Magnus, I swear, if it's another pair of panties-" Alec said, smiling as Magnus cut him off. "No! God! Just put it on!" Magnus said shaking the bag desperately. Alec took the bag from the taller boy's hands, peeking inside. Alec shrugged as if saying to himself, why not?

He took the material, a shirt, into his hands and dropped the bag, holding it up to see what it said. Alec snorted, "He loves me…" Louis laughed. "Nice joke Mags, haha." Alec said as he rolled his eyes. Magnus cocked his hip to the side, raising his eyebrow at him. "Oh you're serious." Alec said, after he saw the expression on his lovers face. Alec sighed. He threw the jumper he was wearing off, sliding on the ridiculous shirt. He groaned. "This is so cliché." Alec said looking down at himself.

Magnus giggled. "I think you look adorable."

"Because that makes it better." Alec mumbled to himself, looking up when he heard a zipper being unzipped.

"Oh my god." Alec said laughing at Magnus' shirt, matching Alec's "Ok Magnus, take a picture or whatever to show it to Isabelle and lemme take this off." Alec said getting ready for Magnus to take as picture.

"Uh, uh." Magnus said waving his pointer finger in then grabbed Alec's wrist, dragging him to the front door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Alec said, franticly trying to pull his wrist away.

"Out." Magnus said smiling, grabbing Alec's jacket then opening the door.

"I hate you so much." the blue eyed boy mumbled arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at the ground, watching his feet. He was avoiding the gazes from passer-byers and judgmental people.

"No you don't, see?" Magnus stopped walking, pointing down at his shirt.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" said the younger boy, trailing off. He looked to his left seeing a bunch of teenage girls squealing and capturing pictures on their iPhones. "We are going to be all over the internet." Magnus nodded. "Let's give them a show then?" Magnus asked, even though he knew Alec wasn't fond of PDA.

To Magnus' surprise Alec nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around the taller boys' neck, standing on his tip toes. He gave Magnus a sweet peck, hearing the girls across the street squeal louder. Magnus pulled Alec back in for a much deeper kiss.

"You know I love you, right?" Magnus mumbled against Alec's lips.

"I know." Alec giggled pulling back, poking Magnus' shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jules, what does it feel like?"

Julian looked over his shoulder, to his right, were Emma was sitted, next to the window to see the outside. She had a book on her hands but, obviously, she was not paying attention to it, because her eyes kept going from the window to his face.

"What?" asked Julian still trying to understand what she was referring to "what are you talking about?"

Emma turned to face him and looked into his eyes.

"What does it feel like to kiss someone?"

Julian stared at her as if she had said something strange. Why would she want to know that? It was not like he minded answering her, he had absolutely no problem, well, maybe one, he had never had one of those so called breath taking kisses or one of those kisses that had many feelings on them, so he didn't know how to explain that it was something not as good as she had imagined. But Emma was waiting for an answer so he looked at her.

"It's no big deal" started the boy, who was really aware of the interest Emma had for that question "You feel okay, it's like you get some adrenaline, but foe me that's all"

"But when I asked Helen, she said she felt like her heart could jump of off her chest and that she felt incredible" said Emma giving him a look.

"Yeah, but that's because she and Aline are in love. When you love somebody that's what you are supposed to feel" said Julian shrugging a shoulder.

Emma seemed to be thinking about that for a while.

"So are you trying to say that you didn't feel anything for those girls you have kissed? Then, why did you kissed them?"

By the genuine look on her eyes he could say she was really thinking about why could he have done that.

"It was just to try" addmited Julian "I mean, everyone said how great it was and I wanted to see what was so great about that so I kissed the first girls who showed interest" Emma had a look on her face that made Julian think she didn't understood the point in that "Look, it was to learn, I mean, you could for example kiss me to learn and it would be okay"

Something spiked on Emma's eyes, something Julian couldn't recognise, and for a moment he thought that she would be mad at him for that offer.

"Are you trying to say that I can kiss you to try it?"

Julian nodded and looked at her.

"Only if you want to try. Everything would be okay, because we are friends and all"

Emma smiled like she was thinking about laughing but then seemed to decide against it and just steps in closer to Julian and put a hand somewhere between a friendly clap on his shoulder and something else, some kind of slow sweep oh her fingers up Julian's neck towards his jaw.

Julian swallowed. Emma was still smiling but her eyes had gone a little careful; hesitant, too, and it still somehow surprised Julian into reaching for Emma's waist to pull her in a step closer, and he tipped his chin up just a little so that when Emma's eyes went happy again and she leaned down to kiss him, Julian was ready to meet her.

Emma smelled of gear and plastic but she tasted sweet, and her lips were a little dry. There was something about Emma's lips being a little dry that threw Jules off for a few seconds, so Emma slided their lips against each other until Julian catched rhythm, got a hand in Emma's hair and gave something back. Looked soft but feelt gritty and hard and maybe that was just him, but anyway. There was this press in the kiss that's not as soft as the touch of Emma's hand on Julian's jaw.

"Mmf," Emma touched Jules' arm, pulled back from his lips a little while he got a grip on Emma's waist, under it, and pulled until Emma took the hint and hald-jumped herself onto him. Emma settled both hands in Julian's hair and pulled him back to kissing again. He pulled her closer and it was then that she let a giggle spill between their lips and then she was pulling away. Julian frowned, automatically goes to pull Emma back in for more of a kiss, like he couldn't resist being away from that mouth, but Emma laughed and didn't meet Julian.

She got up and looked at him, and he hoped his face was not as red as his mouth, because he was sure he was blushing like he had never done before.

"Thanks Jules. I'm glad everything is okay with us" and with a nod she disappeared through the door, leaving Julian with his swallowed lips and with a strange feeling on his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Jace sniffed miserably, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "This sucks," he said croakily. "I wasn't even sick yesterday, how did this happen?"

"I don't know," Clary said, sitting beside him on a couch. "But I think it's the flu. Remember, you refused to get your flu shot. You said you'd never gotten the flu before, so why would this year be any different? And something about being a shadowhunter who was strong enough to handle a virus"

Jace shot Clary a glare. "Shut up," he said. "Pass me the thermometer?"

Clary handed it to him. "It's been an hour since you took Tylenol, so your fever should be down a little bit."

"Yeah, it is," Jace said after checking his temperature. "Ugh."

He leaned back into the couch, laying his head on Clary's shoulder. "Did you get the flu shot?"

"Yeah. If I hadn't, do you really think I'd be taking care of you?"

"Yes, because you love me even if it costs you your health."

"The answer is no," Clary said, patting Jace's head. "No, I would not take care of you. I'd hand you medicine and drinks from afar with a mask on."

"Good to know," Jace said tiredly, closing his eyes.

"Do you want more of this orange juice?" Clary asked, picking it up from the coffee table. "The ice is going to melt soon."

"Sure," Jace said, trying to drink it without spilling it- his hands were slightly shaky.

"Does everyone else know I'm sick?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, I called. Luckily there aren't any demons near, so you can just sleep and wait for this to pass."

"Isn't there some kind of medicine to cure the flu?" Jace asked, sighing at the scratch of talking on his throat.

"No. It's like the cold, you just ride it out. It doesn't look like you're going to have vomiting, so that's good at least!" Clary said brightly, brushing Jace's sweaty hair off of his forehead. "Though you do have a pretty bad fever. But it's nothing serious enough for the hospital."

"It feels serious enough. Don't you know a rune to get rid of it?" Jace moaned, stretching to grab a throat lozenge off of the table. "I want to go to sleep, but I can't sleep."

"Stop complaining. There's nothing to be done."

"You don't have very good bedside manners, Clary," Jace said. "Which is weird, because you'd think someone would be nicer than usual to a sick and sexy person, and yet you're meaner than usual."

"Maybe if you stopped complaining, I'd be nicer," Clary teased, readjusting so that Jace's head didn't cut off circulation to her arm. "I like quiet patients."

"Of course you do," Jace said. "Can I see the thermometer again?"

"No, you tested it five minutes ago."

"It hasn't been an hour?"

"No, it hasn't."

Jace sighed and pulled his legs onto the couch, letting his head fall into Clary's lap.

"See, now if you fall asleep I won't be able to stand up," Clary said. "This is ridiculous."

"I'm pretty sure I won't fall asleep. My throat hurts too much."

"If you say so," Clary said, watching Jace's eyes drift closed.

It took maybe ten minutes for Jace to fall asleep, finally quiet. Clary sat, brushing Jace's hair with his fingers. While it was extremely annoying to have to dote on Jace for the entire day, it was nice to see him unguarded, like a child.

Jace slept for a few hours, and Clary finally had to get up to go to the bathroom. Jace woke up when his head hit the couch cushion.

"I wasn't asleep," Jace protested, watching Clary walk out. "I was just waiting."

"Waiting to wake up," Clary said. "Drink your watery orange juice and stop lying."


	8. Chapter 8

It only took thirty seconds of Magnus dancing and miming along to "Tell Him" before Alec couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. And Alec laughing only makes Magnus grin and dance even more enthusiastically, so it's all good. It's all very good and very ridiculous, and Alec almost wishes he could film it and watch it again later (too dangerous). Magnus is throwing his everything into dancing along to the song, making gestures that go along with the lyrics, and Alec is doubling over in his seat. When the song finishes, Magnus does jazz hands, and Alec claps enthusiastically.

"Amazing!" he giggles. "What brought that on?"

"Do I really need a reason?" Magnus asks, a little out of breath.

"Guess not. But really, why the performance?" Alec inquires.

"Saw a clip of Glee doing it on YouTube. I thought it'd be fun," Magnus shrugs.

"Oh, it was. I appreciate the entertainment," Alec says and blows Magnus a kiss. "Thanks, Magnus."

"You're welcome," the warlock replies. He steps closer and takes Alec's hand. "And now I need to tell you something."

Alec has an idea as to where this is going, and he likes that idea, but he still frowns a little, even though he keeps smiling. It could go sour.

"And what's that?" he asks.

"I'm never gonna leave you," Magnus says. Alec's idea was correct, then. Magnus tries to keep a straight, serious face, but he kind of fails. "And I'll always love you."

Alec pulls on Magnus' hand until Alec sits down in his lap, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. Alec's arms, in return, go around Magnus' waist.

"I'm never gonna leave you either," Alec tries to smile, although both of them know that he won't be able to keep that promise, that one day he'll have to leave Magnus behind. "And I'll always love you, too."

"Good," Magnus grins and pecks Alec on the lips. "Because otherwize that whole performance would've been such waste of time."

Alec laughs again, and Magnus presses his own smile against Alec's. It's a short kiss, because they both keep laughing, but they manage to straighten their faces out for the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

It only took thirty seconds of Magnus dancing and miming along to "Tell Him" before Alec couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. And Alec laughing only makes Magnus grin and dance even more enthusiastically, so it's all good. It's all very good and very ridiculous, and Alec almost wishes he could film it and watch it again later (too dangerous). Magnus is throwing his everything into dancing along to the song, making gestures that go along with the lyrics, and Alec is doubling over in his seat. When the song finishes, Magnus does jazz hands, and Alec claps enthusiastically.

"Amazing!" he giggles. "What brought that on?"

"Do I really need a reason?" Magnus asks, a little out of breath.

"Guess not. But really, why the performance?" Alec inquires.

"Saw a clip of Glee doing it on YouTube. I thought it'd be fun," Magnus shrugs.

"Oh, it was. I appreciate the entertainment," Alec says and blows Magnus a kiss. "Thanks, Magnus."

"You're welcome," the warlock replies. He steps closer and takes Alec's hand. "And now I need to tell you something."

Alec has an idea as to where this is going, and he likes that idea, but he still frowns a little, even though he keeps smiling. It could go sour.

"And what's that?" he asks.

"I'm never gonna leave you," Magnus says. Alec's idea was correct, then. Magnus tries to keep a straight, serious face, but he kind of fails. "And I'll always love you."

Alec pulls on Magnus' hand until Alec sits down in his lap, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. Alec's arms, in return, go around Magnus' waist.

"I'm never gonna leave you either," Alec tries to smile, although both of them know that he won't be able to keep that promise, that one day he'll have to leave Magnus behind. "And I'll always love you, too."

"Good," Magnus grins and pecks Alec on the lips. "Because otherwize that whole performance would've been such waste of time."

Alec laughs again, and Magnus presses his own smile against Alec's. It's a short kiss, because they both keep laughing, but they manage to straighten their faces out for the next one.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus' favorite thing to do is to press his nose to the crook of Alec's shoulder, right where it connects to the long line of his neck, and breathe in the scent of his soft skin. The scent is always warm and comforting and familiar. It's a mixture of sandalwood and light, airy fabric softener and something vaguely sweet and fruity that Magnus had trouble placing for the longest time.

(Sometimes, late at night when they're tangled together in the sheets of Magnus' bed, the smells combine with the scent of sweat and the natural musk of Alec's skin and the mixture is so delicious that it nearly makes Magnus' mouth water and all he really wants to do is breathe Alec in and taste him and touch him all at once.)

The identity of the elusive fruity scent doesn't come to Magnus until they've been dating about three months. It's one of those times they spend the night together and they wake up together, legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other and bare skin sticking together in a way that should be uncomfortable but isn't.

It's the middle of winter and the heat in Magnus' flat isn't working and all Magnus really wants is to snuggle deeper under the duvet and farther into Alec's arms where he's warm and comfortable. Alec, however, refuses to stay in bed. He kisses softly up Magnus' neck and along his jaw, muttering about how the heat may be out but the hot water's still working and doesn't a shower sound lovely?

Magnus admits that a shower does sound good, but the prospect of staying in bed with Alec is so much more appealing until Alec nips playfully at Magnus' ear and then gets up without a word and makes his way towards the bathroom.

A groan escapes Magnus' lips and he shivers a bit from the sudden lack of warmth but he still remains lying in the same position until he hears the sounds of the shower running. It's only then that he gets up, movements painstakingly slow, and patters over to the bathroom, arms wrapped around his bare chest and bare feet freezing against the cold floor of his flat.

The bathroom's already filling up with steam, glass of the mirror fogged up, when Magnus steps in and wiggles out of his pants. He pushes past the curtain and joins Alec under the warm spray. Alec is just standing there, face tilted towards the warm water and Magnus comes up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. He places a soft kiss to Alec's wet shoulder and smiles against his skin.

"I can't believe you made me get out of bed," Magnus complains.

"I didn't make you do anything," Alec chuckles, and Magnus can feel his own body shake with Alec's laughter.

"Yes you did. You bribed me with hot running water and the prospect of seeing your wet naked body."

"Pretty sure I said nothing about my wet naked body," Alec says, turning around in Magnus' arms. He places a kiss on the tip of his nose and the corner of his mouth and finally envelopes his lips with his own.

"Pretty sure it was implied when you said 'shower'," Magnus mutters, smiling against Alec's lips.

"Of course."

Silence falls as the two start scrubbing their skin with soapy washcloths, taking advantage of the water while it's still warm against them. They take turns washing each other's backs, and Magnus can't help watching the way the suds slide off Alec's strong muscles with the falling water.

"Wash my hair?" Alec asks when the last of the soap is washed off their skin.

Magnus nods and looks around him until he finds a new bright pink bottle of shampoo on the shower rack. He can't help but laugh as he picks it up.

"This is the shampoo you use?" he asks, uncapping it. A familiar scent fills the small shower. It's the fruity scent that's always clinging to Alec's skin.

Magnus looks at the bottle curiously. Strawberries.

"It smells good," Alec says, embarrassed. A flush is creeping up his neck and face that has nothing to do with the warmth of the water.

Magnus laughs again but can't help but agree as he squirts a generous amount into his hands and starts lathering the curls sticking wet to Alec's head. Alec moans contently as Magnus' fingers work at his scalp and the strawberry scent fills the air. The smell is sweet and comforting and Magnus knows that it will always remind him of Alec no matter wherever he is.


	11. Chapter 11

"I like your curls." Jace said slightly tugging on the red curls that fell onto Clary's face.

Clary didn't say anything instead she let her hot boyfriend play with her hair, "They're so curly," Jace commented again.

His pale fingers ran through those luscious curls, Clary's eyes closed and she relaxed into her boyfriend's touch. They were both sat on Jace's bed at the Institute. The television hummed quietly in the background but their attention was on the other forgetting that the football game was going on.

Jace commented again yet the little girl by his side seemed to have not heard, "Clary? Oi Clary are you even listening to me?" The Irish accent he tried to made brought her back to reality

"I'm listening." she mumbled before closing her eyes once again and moaning as her boyfriend tugged on her curls harder this time.

"So what was I saying?"

"Something about how much you love my curls." she muttered and seemed to be right because Jace stopped tugging on her curls.

"Lucky guess." Jace said making the younger girl chuckle.

"No love not a lucky guess, that's all you talk about."

"Do not!"

"You kind of do Jace"

"No!"

"Babe that's all you say." Jace gave up and went back to playing with Clary's hair.

"Well can you blame me? you have the softest hair in the world!" Jace muttered under his breath yet Clary had heard him. "I bet every person in the world is dying just to run the fingers through your hair." Jace added but didn't stop running his fingers through the curls.

"But they can't."

"No they can't because these curls are mine. and this girl is mine." Jace said he pulled Clary off of his lap and ignored the girl's whines and complaints.

"You are mine." He said and softly pull his lips on Clary's soft ones, the kiss was quick and sloppy since they were in a awkward position.

"I am yours." Soon enough Clary's head was back on Jace's lap and his fingers were roaming around Clary's untamed curls again.


End file.
